An AmeriPan 'short'
by FamgrillSinner
Summary: The 5 inch barrier between the two men was really annoying to the reserved asian Kiku. While the rambunctious american Alfred, seemed rather obvious of it. Until Kiku brought it up one faithful night. AmeriPan lemon/smut, DOMINATE Kiku, funny plot(?). I hope you like it, Kiku needs to top more often in my opinion. Day 7 of Valentine's day oneshots


Author's commentary: Wow I'm somewhat proud of this :'^) Day 7 of Valentine's day oneshots. I love it when the shorter person tops tbh

Warning(s): Smut, topping Japan/Kiku and decent(?) Plot

Ship(s): AmeriPan, Japan/Kiku topping

Disclaimer: I own the plot but not the gayest show known to all [Hetalia]

Kiku was sitting on the bed he shared with Alfred, his boyfriend. There was something on his mind, but he didn't dare form it into words.

"Keeks, is everything alright?" Alfred asked sitting down on the bed, having it dip under his weight. Kiku slightly jumped at the sudden appearance of the sandy haired blond. He nodded slightly looking at him then back in front of him.

"H-Hai Alfred-san." Kiku said with a nod then continued, "Why wouldn't I be?" The American shrugged in response.

"Don't know, you just seem out of it like something is on your mind. You know you can tell me anything." The blond said resting a hand on the smaller frame of the Asian. He leaned over to his ear, grazing his lips softly against it. "Like how much you love me." He said in a low voice.

Kiku blushed and looked to the other side of him, trying to not have his blush visible. "A-Alfred-san, please refrain from doing that." Kiku said in a quiet voice, trying to keep it steady so he didn't stutter from embarrassment. The American moved away from him and laughed.

"I know, just trying to lighten the mood." He responded showing an ear to ear grin. What Alfred found in the quiet Asian, nobody but him knew. But Kiku was glad he chose him. They had been dating for two months and as much as Alfred wanted, the Japanese wouldn't let Alfred 'bed him'. Even tho there was much begging, crying and bribes, the Japanese said no every time.

"Do you have a headache from last night or something?" Alfred said standing up and looking at the Asian. They had gone out to dinner last night, not being sure if Kiku had any alcohol or not. Kiku shook his head in disagreement once again.

"Come on Keeks, tell me already! The suspense is killing me." Alfred groaned tilting his head back in a way of saying 'I give up' as he flopped next to him on the bed, having it shift under his weight once more. Kiku felt the corners of his lips raise slightly at the childish man.

"Sorry Alfred-san, it's kind of... Embarrassing." Kiku said in a soft voice. The blond rolled over and looked at him with an eyebrow raise, now more intrigued than before. Kiku looked at Alfred had propped himself up on his left elbow and was looking up at the other.

"What's embarrassing?" Alfred said with a slight smirk. Kiku stood up, hardly having the bed being shifted from the lack of his weight. Alfred sat up fully and looked at him still smirking. Kiku stiffened his frame and muttered some profanities in his native language before turning around to face him.

"Umm well, you see." Kiku said only to mutter the rest of his sentence, face deepening a shade or four. Alfred stood up also so he was facing him. Kiku began to fiddle with his slender fingers unsure of what to say.

"Come Keeks, you can trust me." Alfred said with a reassuring smile at him resting his hand on his shoulder. Kiku looked at him then at the floor, relaxing his shoulders slightly, and took a deep breath.

"L-last night when we were on our way home. I-I wanted to kiss you." Kiku said in a quiet voice, having his blush deepen. Alfred looked at him for a few seconds before he spoke.

"Well why didn't you?" Alfred asked with an eyebrow raise. Kiku looked up at him with quiet a flustered expression on his face.

"I-I can't reach." Kiku said. Alfred took a moment to process what he had just said then he gasped. There was a five inch difference between their heights, Kiku being five foot five and Alfred being five foot ten. It was no wonder why Kiku was embarrassed to say anything about it.

The room was silent for a few moments, the two of them just standing there unsure of what to do next. Kikus' blush had died down slightly and Alfred (for once in his life) didn't know what to say. Alfred began to laugh causing Kiku to look at him with his chocolate brown eyes.

"That was why you were so embarrassed?" Alfred said through his laughs. Kiku deep blush returned once again as he nodded. Alfred removed his hand from his shoulder and ran it through the Asians hair. His laugh died down as he moved his hand off of the Asian.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Alfred said in a gentle voice. Kiku opened his mouth to say something but let out a gasp when Alfred slipped his hands around his waist and lifted him up. Kiku wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, afraid of falling onto the ground. Alfred gave him a closed eye smile.

"Now you're taller than me, try to kiss me now." Alfred said opening his eyes to show those deep pools of sky blue. Kiku averted his eyes from the other's. Alfred repositioned him in his arms, afraid to have a tight of a grasp on him. He didn't want him to snap him like a twig after all.

Alfred opened his mouth to say something only to have Kiku softly press his lips against the Americans. As soon as Kiku pressed the kiss to him, he pulled away, face feeling like the surface of the sun. The blond smiled at him and leaned in for another kiss, Kiku was uneasy but gave him another kiss longer than the last.

Alfred began to kiss him back as Kiku wrapped his legs around his midsection, trying to stay up in his arms. It was a soft kiss, not a heated make out session, but a nice gentle kiss where they both had power in it. Kiku pulled away, needing this stupid thing known as oxygen but rested his forehead against the other's, slightly smiling. Alfred smiled back at him then pressed another quick kiss against his lips.

Alfred took a step or two back then sat down on the bed, Kiku still in his arms, and wrapped around him. Kiku had full control of the situation, if they should keep going or if they should stop. Kiku kissed Alfred this time using more passion. The american kept kissing him, not wanting to take over this situation but to let it go at Kiku's pace.

The Asian intertwined his slender fingers in the blonds hair, pulling his head closer to him, deepening the kiss even more than before. Alfred ran his hand up and down Kikus' thighs causing Kiku to moan into the kiss. The Asian pulled away from him, slightly panting, with his hands intertwined in his hair.

Kiku grabbed onto the hem of Alfred's snow white sweatshirt and slowly pulled it over his head, showing off his tan skin, and his well carved muscles. Alfred raised his hand up from his thighs and behind Kikus' crimson tracksuit top, pulling it over the back of his head showing his rather pale and slender body.

Normally, Kiku would have been freaking out over the fact he was 'half naked' in front of someone. But Alfred was the one person he could have trusted. With all of his secrets, let alone his body. The Asian pulled his legs out from behind him so they were on either side of him. Kiku gently pressed Alfred onto the bed, so he was laying down with Kiku sitting atop of him.

The black haired male slowly began to grind against the other as he pressed another kiss to the American that was laying on the bed. Alfred's heart was racing, the shy Asian man he loved more than anything, was being more dominant than he ever had been.

The blond moaned into the kiss, running his hands along the other's uncovered back. Kiku pulled away and looked at Alfred with a smirk. Kiku began to kiss his neck, taking nips from the smooth tan skin, and running his tongue along it. Alfred moaned at the other's actions and tilted his head to the side, giving the other better access to the flesh. Alfred thought that he would have been the one to do all of this to Kiku.

The Asian pulled away then smirked when Alfred whimpered from the lack of his touch. Kiku slid his tongue down his neck and down to his abdomen, leaving a trail of saliva in his wake. Kiku looked up at Alfred with his chocolate brown eyes once more before he leaned up to kiss him again.

He had no idea what had gotten into Kiku, but he loved every second of it that's for sure. He wanted to remember this night for the rest of his life, bring it up every once and awhile around their friends.

"Keeks, are you sure you want to do this?" Alfred said pressing a finger against the Asians lips. Kiku nodded frantically, lust clouding his dark eyes. The Asian moved his hand away and pressed a soft kiss on his hand.

"Hai, more than anything." Kiku said moving his hips once more. Alfred moaned, instantly regretting it. A look of mischief spread across the other's face as he slowed his movements to a 'painful' pace. Alfred covered his mouth with the back of his hand trying to stifle another moan.

"Do you like that Alfred?" Kiku purred kissing his chest once more. Alfred nodded having a blush go across his face. The Asian hadn't used a honorific with him, which was a first. He still had no idea what gotten into him.

Kiku stopped moving his hips and got off the blond, removing his matching crimson pants, leaving him in his dark blue boxers. He unbuttoned Alfred's pants with a smirk creeping on his face. The blonds jeans were rather tight at this point and he yearned for Kiku to touch him. The Asian grabbed his still clothed member in his smaller hands hearing a gasp of pleasure from the other.

"Stop teasing Keeks." Alfred said watching him with anticipation of what he would do next. Kiku kept doing what he was doing, holding Alfred's clothed throbbing member. He removed his hands and unzipped the blonds pants.

"That's so like you Alfred." He chuckled removing the other's jeans and looking at the American flag boxers he had on. But it was no surprise he would wear those with such 'pride.' Kiku traced circles around his head, having the blond buck his hips up. Who knew that the quiet and reserved Asian would be such a tease?

"Quiet eager aren't we?" The blacked haired male said removing the other's boxers and throwing the useless article of clothing aside with the other's. Kiku looked at Alfred's sky blue eyes as he took the throbbing member into his mouth.

"Keeks what are you- ah!" Alfred started only to be cut off by a moan feeling the other's tongue twirled around his member. He couldn't believe what was happening, it was the best thing he's ever seen. Kiku felt around for something else in the 'downstair' region of the blond. The Asian found his balls and began to fiddle with them in his hands, drinking in the moans the other made.

His tongue licked the top of his head as he bobbed his head in a steady pace, slowly getting faster and he treated his testacles as a pair of stress balls.

The pressure in the blonds lower abdomen grew as he reached down and grabbed the black hair. "Keeks, I-I'm gonna-" Alfred said only to cut himself off by a moan as he came into the smaller mans mouth. Kiku pulled away, savoring the taste he left lingering in his mouth as he swallowed the white substance.

Alfred laid his head back on the pillow and panted trying to get off his high. His eyelids began to grow heavy as he laid there. Kiku grabbed onto the blonds member, rather harshly, shaking any feeling of tiredness he had.

"You have to stay awake, I still have my problem to take care of. Besides it looks like you're ready for another round." Kiku said in a low voice feeling the other's member twitch to life once more. The Asian smirked once more as he slipped off his boxers. The cold air in the room made him shiver as it touched his rock hard member.

"Are we going to switch spots for this?" Alfred asked staring at the Asians member, he was above average but by a little bit. He shook his head, silky black hair being tossed around his blushing face.

"I'm going to be the seme, that's the top." Kiku said making another trail of kisses up his chest and locking lips with him once more. He pulled away from the blond and held three fingers close to his mouth.

"Suck." That was all he had said, but the other obliged. He took the fingers in his mouth and made sure they were thoroughly covered in saliva.

"How do you even know how to do this?" Alfred asked looking at the other with confused eyes, sure he knew how to do it (and quite frequently imagined himself doing that with the other), but he was still surprised.

"Yaoi." That was all he had to say. Kiku slowly slid a slender finger in, watching the other's face for any sign of discomfort. When he found none, he slid another one in. He began to move his fingers around, earning gasps of pain and pleasure from the other. The third finger was put in, making sure that the Asian still wasn't hurting the other.

Alfred had covered his face and soft whimpers could be heard from him as his body shuddered softly. Kiku stopped moving his fingers, and looked at the other.

"I-I'm sorry Alfred, I might have rushed it. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just can't control myself. I've wanted to do this for a while and now it's really happening." Kiku said in his normal soft voice. Alfred removed his hands and looked at him with tears in the corners of his eyes.

"I-It's alright. I just kinda hurts. You can keep going." Alfred said with a weak smile followed by a sniffle. Kiku slowly moved his fingers as he leaned up to leave a trail of butterfly kisses along his collarbone.

Whimpers of pain became pleasure as Alfred wanted the whole thing, no more teasing. He felt his member drip with precum which Kiku felt against his chest. The Asian pulled away with a smirk and removed his fingers.

"Are you ready?" He asked posting his member in front of his entrance. Alfred nodded, still baffled at what he could do. Kiku put the tip of himself in, god how he wanted to have his release. It's been torture, seeing Alfred like the way he was, and not being able to cum. The American nodded once more, showing that he could put more in.

The Asian slid further in, halfway down his shaft, wishing he could move already. The American gave a thumbs up, another indication to keep on going. Kiku moved himself all the way inside the blond and stayed like that for awhile.

"Alfred I have to move, it's really bothersome right now." The Asian said leaning up to kiss Alfred, them meeting half way for a kiss, as Alfred's aching member touched his chest. Kiku moved at a slow pace, hitting him from all angles, trying to find his 'sweet spot.'

"O-oh Keeks! There!" Alfred moaned pulling away from the kiss to lean his head back and let out a moan. Kiku smirked and kept hitting that spot over and over, hearing all the moans of pleasure from the blond. Alfred slung his arms around his slender neck letting out another moan. Kiku reached up and grabbed onto Alfred's member, stroking it in sync with his thrusts.

Alfred was in pure ecstasy at this, he never wanted it to end. But he found himself being pushed closer and closer to the release by the second. "Kiku, ngh, I'm gonna-" He cut himself off by another moan while the other nodded in agreement, pushing himself in even further.

The blond let out one more moan before he came onto their chests and on the others hand. The tightening of his muscles was too much for Kiku and he came inside of him, still thrusting to ride off his high. They just sat there for a while, breathing unevenly as they looked for each other. The black haired male pulled out of him and laid down next to Alfred.

"I'm topping next time, night Keeks. I love you." Alfred said reaching over and draping his arm (and a blanket) over their bodies.

"Night Alfred-san, watashi mo anata o aishitemasu." Kiku said with a smile, pulling his body closer to him, breathing in that familiar scent he loved so much.

The next day they both had a meeting to go to, which they didn't really care about. But they went anyways. Kiku couldn't shake that smile off of his face and every time he looked at Alfred (or he looked at Kiku) the American blushed then looked somewhere else.

"You seem happy Kiku, what happened?" Ludwig (one of his few friends) asked raising an eyebrow at his good friend.

"I topped Alfred." Kiku said having his smile widen even more.

Author's Commentary: e. I really like this one, Kiku needs to top more. I could write another chapter ;;;)

Translation Notes (wrong most likely):

Hai= Yes

Watashi mo anata o aishitemasu= I love you too


End file.
